Storm Of Friendship
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Steve Rollman, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Toshio Deguchi |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 11, 2000 (En:) October 7, 2000 |continuity= }} Davis becomes emotionally torn from the group as he struggles with the idea of fighting a friend, though he will soon come to realise the true meaning of friendship. Synopsis Ken continues to set up and patrol the with his army of Digimon. Meanwhile, while riding on a railway track, Cody gets an email from Izzy notifying the group that Ken has been spotted with the kidnapped . Matt asks to go find in preparation for the fight against the Digimon Emperor. Davis is shocked to hear that they have to fight MetalGreymon and a little doubtful that they'll be able to defeat him. This sparks an argument between him and T.K., who remains hopeful. Davis lunges at T.K. and when Kari and Yolei try to break them up, it reminds Tai and Matt that one of the reasons they are such good friends is how much they fought when they were younger. After a while of travelling, Cody's D-3 starts beeping and they notice the Crest of Friendship carved into a cliff face nearby. They soon find a Digi-Egg with the same symbol on it. Matt is the first to try and lift it, but he has no luck. He is followed by Cody, Tai, T.K., Kari and Yolei but no one is able to lift it. Finally, after being somewhat forced, Davis tries, though clearly not as hard as the others, and it yields the same result. Suddenly, a terrible screeching noise fills the air and it turns out to be from the bug Digimon Flymon, who immediately attacks the group, injuring . quickly armor digivolves to and counters back. follows suit but neither can finish him off because of the ear-piercing noise. While everyone is busy covering their ears, the wounded Patamon is kidnapped. As everyone chases after the Flymon, Ken appears on MetalGreymon and attempts to put a Dark Spiral on the kidnapped Patamon. Just as he is about to succeed and place another of the DigiDestined's Digimon under his control, appears and saves Patamon, returning him to T.K. while knocking the Dark Spiral out of Ken's hand and freeing Flymon as well. Davis seems surprised by T.K.'s willingness to help his partner and when Flamedramon asks if Davis would do the same thing, he is unsure, angering Flamedramon. and armor digivolve into and to help Garurumon try and destroy the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon, though Davis is still too scared to fight, in fear of hurting Tai's partner. Flamedramon then reverts to Veemon, claiming that Davis doesn't understand true friendship. When Veemon is put in danger and Davis does nothing to help, the others scold him about his lack of trust in his friends. He has an epiphany and the Digi-Egg of Friendship appears in front of him. Veemon uses this new Digi-Egg to digivolve into . Everyone is surprised, including Ken, who has MetalGreymon attack. Raidramon counters with Blue Thunder at the Dark Spiral, but it doesn't break. With some encouragement from the group, Davis rides on Raidramon and the two continue on the offensive. Garurumon uses his Howling Blaster, distracting MetalGreymon long enough for Raidramon to use his Thunder Blast, which is powerful enough to shatter the Dark Spiral from MetalGreymon's arm. Tai is thrilled to be reunited with the now normal Agumon and Ken flees on an Airdramon. After the group returns to the real world, Izzy sends Tentomon to spy on Ken. Davis is happy to now be in possession of two Digi-Eggs and Matt gives him a noogie, saying that he's officially part of the team now. Featured characters (39) * (39) * (39) |c4= * (4) * (13) * (14) * (14) * (16) * (19) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (34) * (38) |c5= *Airdramon (2) * (11) *'Flymon' (18) *'' '' (20) *'' '' (25) * (28) *'' '' (29) |c6= *'MetalGreymon (Virus)' (1) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (35) |c7= *'' '' (22) *'' '' (36) |c8= * (23) * (27) * (31) * (33) * (37) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "All aboard! I just love riding trains! Where's the dining car?" :—'Tentomon' has over-high expectations for a cobbled-together traincart. Cody: "Apparently, Ken and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here." Matt: "We're on the right track." Tentomon: "Well, technically, Matt, we're on the only track." :—Tentomon cracks another joke. Davis: "Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?" T.K.: "At least I'm trying, Goggle Head! And don't make fun of my hat!" :—Davis and T.K. exchange headgear insults. Tai: "When Matt and I were younger, we fought a lot too. But if we hadn't fought all those times we probably never would've become such good friends. So just let them fight it out of their systems." Yolei: "Leave it to boys to think they have to fight to become friends." Cody: "Well, I think the best way to make friends is over a good game of checkers." :—Yolei and Cody have doubts about Tai's friendship advice. Yolei: "Who could've carved that?" T.K.: "Someone with a really big chisel?" :—Yolei seems to be the only one questioning where all the strange landmarks are coming from. "You see in physics there's this little thing called equilibrium. When you have two libriums that weigh the same they're equilibrium!" :—'Davis' needs a lesson in physics and good excuses. "I can't do it! I give up!" :—Believing that the Digi-Egg isn't meant for him, Davis pretends giving up. Flamedramon: "FIRE—" Davis: "Hold it, Flamedramon! You might accidentally miss and hit Patamon." Flamedramon: "I'm such a hothead. Sorry." :—Flamedramon doesn't realize Ken might use Patamon as a shield. Davis: "I have to hand it to T.K. He really risked himself to save Patamon. What a friend." Flamedramon: "Would you try to protect me if I was in danger, Davis?" Davis: "Huh? Um... maybe." Flamedramon: "'Maybe'? 'Maybe'?! What about 'definitely'?!" :—Davis's hesitation doesn't make Flamedramon very happy. Ken: "I'd love to see how this turns out but I've gotta run. I have a few chores to take care of, like taking over the Digital World." :-Ken puts in his two cents on Davis and T.K.'s argument. "Now I'm beginning to understand what makes friendship so powerful! You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to protect them, because they would do the same for you! VEEMON, I'M YOUR FRIEND!" :—Davis's heart of Friendship finally shines. "Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" :—'Veemon' unlocks his second Armor Evolution. Matt: "Davis, this is a team effort. We're going to attack him at the same time. We need you!" Davis: "I'm not sure..." T.K.: ''"Not sure?? This time, you're going to do things the right way!" '''Davis: "How can I?" Raidramon: "If we must, we'll fight together!" Davis: "You're right! All this time, I've been worrying about what's best for me, not the team. Well, you can count on me, now!" :—Davis is finally ready to fight the right way, as T.K. calls it. Tai: "I'm sorry we attacked you Agumon" Agumon: "I'm sorry too!" Tai: "I'm sorry that you're sorry!" Agumon: "Well, I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry!" Tai: "Tell you what, I won't be sorry anymore, and you don't be sorry either, okay?" Agumon: "...Sorry." :—Tai and Agumon tearfully take apologizing to a whole new level. Izzy: " Okay, we managed to get Agumon back safe and sound, but we can't relax with Ken still out there. Tentomon, I need you to be a spy and find out what he's up to." Tentomon: "The name's Mon. Tento Mon." :—Time for 00Digi to take the stage Other notes movie quote. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Raidramon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Raidramon, der blaue Donner